Love Couch
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Lucy was glad she could find another anime friki at the party of her friend, or instead she would still be all lonely on the love couch. AU.


_**Love Couch**_

* * *

Lucy glared at the kissing couple in the corner of the big couch, as she recently learned was known as the _love couch_ , where all the couples went to kiss and... do other stuff in the wild parties her friend, Cana, threw.

It wasn't her intention to sit there at all, but she really wasn't having a great time.

First of all, she wasn't one to enjoy this kind of entertainment. She would rather be reading some old book, tugged under her comfy blankets with her dog curled up in her lap. Or maybe writing some fanfiction for her OTP.

Yes, that sounded good. But no, she had let her friend convince her to go to _best party of the year_.

Second, the heels were killing her. Since she used sneakers most of time, those torture weapon were making her like crap. She had been looking for a sit most of the night, and it happened the only one unoccupied was in the infamous sofa of the living room of her friend's house. She still prayed that nobody sat next to her.

But who was she to have good luck? Of course her prayers wouldn't be listened.

The couch cracked under the new weight, and Lucy closed her eyes before glancing sidely at this person.

It was a boy, one that she had seen around in school. How could she not, when he had spiky pink hair. She eyed his features; the slightly upturned nose -which she found quite cute-, his lips, the strong jaw, his atractive ears. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to hold a long sigh.

Still, Lucy moved away bit by bit, trying not to be noticed. She stiffed when he groaned, opened his eyes and threw his head back, running a hand through his pink locks.

In the blink of an eye, his dark, enticing green eyes fixed on her. She tightened her fist in the hem of her skirt, feeling exposed to his gaze.

"Yo," he grinned openly at her.

Even if there was nothing perverted about him or his pretty smile, she still tried to move further from him. Maybe he noticed, because he suddenly frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curiosity and worry in his gaze. Lucy wondered why.

"Uh- nothing," she said, scratching her wrist.

He eyed her again before shrugging it off. She relaxed. "Having a bad time?" he asked, his previous grin back on his face.

To her amazement, she found her lips turning slightly upwards "Guess so."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the party; people drinking, some laying on the floor, others kissing and a few trying to dance. For a Cana's party, it was pretty common, and both of them knew it.

She heard the boy laugh next to her. "Gray's so gonna regret that later..." he said.

She gave up trying to find what was so funny, so she continued to watch like she had before he appeared. But of course he wouldn't let her, not now.

"Are you one of Cana's friends?" he asked. It was difficult to hear him with the loud music, but it wasn't like she would let him get any closer either.

"Yeah," she said.

She was well aware that it wasn't to go like those shojo anime she enjoyed. Sadly, it was real life. She wouldn't fall in love with someone who only sat next to her. She would not blush with red lines in her face, nor her heart would speed up so loudly that she would fear he'll hear. Maybe he was some kind of pervert...

"I remember you from school." he said. Oh crap. "I know Cana since we were both young, but I can't recall your name..."

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Uh-"

Suddenly, new music sounded, much lower than the party's one. It was from a cellphone, and Lucy watched as the boy took it out from his jean pocket. He stared at it long enough for her to hear it and gasp.

No way. No _freaking_ way.

The boy rolled his eyes and ended the call without answering. He found her gasping at him like a fish, her eyes bugging out. He frowned, but the answer came out from her mouth short after.

"Was that... _Rave Master_ opening?" she said.

His heart stopped for a second before he laughed. Lucy watched him in confusion, but she was sure about what she heard. There was no way she could mistake her favorite anime opening from other music, even with all the noise in the house.

"Yeah, it was." he said. "Do you like it?"

The lights were off, only leaving some crappy coloured ones that usually were in discos and bars, but Lucy was sure, too, that she saw some pink in his cheeks. It couldn't be only her imagination.

There was no turning back now anyways. He had heard her, and he had replied.

"Uh- yeah." she said, feeling her own cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Really?" he asked. "I don't believe you."

She frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know anyone who likes anime. Besides," he eyed her once again. "It's hard for me to believe such a pretty girl that is at a party sitting next to me has the same likes as I do. I'm pretty sure we are now in the real world, right?"

"I'm sure too." she said, trying not to die from more embarrassment. He had called her pretty and for some reason it didn't creep her out.

"Well, here coincidences like this shouldn't happen." he finished.

She agreed on that.

"But anyways," he continued after some moments sharing the 'silence'. "Since we are given this opportunity, let's use it. Please tell me you have read the manga too."

Lucy made an indignant, mocking expression. "Of course I did! I couldn't let the story unconclused like the anime did. Such a crime,"

"It sure was," he grinned at her. "Who is your favorite character?"

"Elie," she said instantenely. "Although Haru, Musica and Reina are really cool too. What about you?"

"Haru!" he exclaimed. "He's so cool."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. " Yeah..." she bit her lip as she looked at him. It seemed impossible, that at a party, she had found someone who shared the same passion as her.

"Do you write?" he asked.

The question took her by surprise, leaving her opening and closing her mouth like a fish once again. "Uh?"

"I asked if you like to write, you weirdo." he laughed openly at her face.

She pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. "Why do you want to know?"

He scratched the back of his head, a cute blush adorning his face again. "It's just that... my little sis loves reading fanfiction, but I'm afraid she'll read something... inappropriate for her age accidentally, y'know. That's why I asked."

Lucy blinked at him slowly, and as the realization hit her, a soft smile danced in her face. "Oh. Yeah, I write fanfiction. Not smut."

He looked at her with new hope in his eyes. "Really? Would you send me them so she can read it? Thank you so much!" he hugged her. Literally, he threw his strong arms around her and pushed her against his warm chest.

She giggled, and as they broke apart, she added, "I guess it'll be no problem..." Well, of course she'd die from embarrassment, but she guessed it would be for a noble cause. She wouldn't like it neither if her little sister read M things either, had she one.

"Great! You're the best-" he cut off, watching her with his eyebrows furrowed.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'm Lucy." she said.

"You're the best, Lucy!" he grinned. "I'm Natsu. And my sister is Wendy. Step-sister, actually."

"Okay, Natsu." she said. She liked his name in her lips. It tasted of good promises for the future.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What would you write about?" he asked her.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure you write romantic stories about Elie and Haru. But what about?"

Lucy looked at him for a moment, analyzing her answer. "Well, I don't know. I really like writing AUs, but I accept request too. Still, I write the mood I am that day. I write what I want."

Oh God, was she really discussing about her fanfictions with a boy she just met? Just minutes ago she thought her fangirl side would go buried in her until her death.

"Really? That's awesome!" he said happily. "Then can I request something?"

Lucy blinked, perplexed. She nodded slowly, licking her lips. She wondered what he would say.

"Write about us."

That certainly wasn't what she expected.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Write about us." he repeated. So then she had heard him well...

"Why?"

He shrugged, and suddenly his face matched his hair again. "I dunno. I just thought it would be cool. Like, you can write about this moment, but as if we were Haru and Elie."

Lucy sucked in a breath. Her face flushed, and her heartbeat increased dramatically, just like in those shojo animes she enjoyed so much. Did he understand the implicance of his words? Haru and Elie were like... well, her OTP of OTPs.

"I think Wendy would love it." he said, looking at her.

She gulped. Was it the real world? It seemed too... good to be truth.

"I think I can." she said. "I'll write about us some day."

His biggest grin so far appeared. It was something she could get used to see. She could write million of stories about it, too.

"It'll be fun!" he said.

* * *

"This story is so romantic, brother!" Wendy said, a wide smile in her little face.

"I knew you'd like it." Natsu said, throwing an arm around Lucy and smiling knowingly at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Who wrote it? Why do you have it? Who inspired it?" Wendy asked, too excited for her own good. Her big brown eyes looked expectantly at her brother and his blonde girlfriend, who shared another secret glance, full of love.

"Uh? Brother, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy will tell you all about it," Natsu laughed. Watching the deep blush on his girlfriend's face and the happy one of his younger sister, his heart melted from love. He was just glad he could make the two he loved the most happy.

As long as they didn't leave his side, he'd be okay.

* * *

 _ **Hello dear readers! I'm glad you read it and I hope you liked it! I'm really happy by how this turned out, so I would love to hear whatever you have to say about it! Your words always make me happy and keep me writing!**_


End file.
